blossomanddecayfandomcom-20200213-history
Offline Play
AI Control Buttons There are AI Control Buttons in the lower right corner of your screen. If these are activated, your AI takes over control of your character. This is needed for crafting and while you are offline (switches on automatically when going offline). It's also automatically activated when switching on a crafting task, remember to switch it off when you don't want to use it and switch it on when resting or leaving your screen. You can also toggle your AI with (X). AI behavior & Defense The AI will try to defend itself and friends around you against aggressors or attack those that are declared hostile by your hometown. You can declare other players as friends via the contact list in your community screen. If you turn on the Aggressive Mode via the Sword Button the AI will actively attack monsters close by, though this does not alter its behavior against other players. The AI will try to stay away from fights when its on low health or low stamina or no adequate combat gear is equipped and it avoids friendly players that happen to attack it. Rest & Eat You can stay fed and rested even while offline by placing Small Snacks in a campfire and activating the “Rest & Eat” task in the campfire or dining table menu. Your offline char will also light the fire if it gets cold. Crafting Tasklist The AI cycles through your task list © while active. You can add crafting tasks to your Tasklist from any workbench or machine. Crafting is done by your offline AI, when you click on an item to craft it, a crafting task is added to your Tasklist and your AI is activated to start crafting. In the task list you can see the progress of your tasks and manage them or jump to a task (icon on the left of each task). #'Hand Crafting Buttons :' A few things you can craft on the go. #'Tasklist item :' The active AI will cycle through these entries from top to bottom. #:a. Do this task : Starts that task immediately, also activates AI mode. #:b. Produce more/less : Use to produce a specific amount, If you press right-click the arrows you’ll increase/decrease by 10 and if you go below 0 you’ll produce endless. #:c. Remove task : The Tasklist can only hold up to 20 tasks, so you might need to get rid of some sooner or later. #:d. Set source button : If you want your AI to look at a bookmarked location for the materials, select it here. #:e. Set target button : When activated, your AI will deliver the finished products at the selected location. If nothing is selected your character will keep the items in the inventory. Be careful when crafting too many items that land in your inventory. Read about weight. Repairing stuff There is a repair slot at the bottom of the crafting tasks area of the workbench that produces the item you want to repair (see Crafting). To repair an item put it in the workbench’s inventory and drag the item to the repair slot - this will add a repair task for the item to your task list. If the necessary resources are available your AI will repair the item until it's fully restored. Skills and skill progression To get an overview of your current skill progression open the skill screen (N). Actively working on a crafting task will let your character gain skill points that enable it to get up to 10 times faster in that respective task. Also most advanced crafting tasks require certain combinations of minimum skill points. You can find the skill minimum requirements and maximum skill gain potential in the tasks info box. Note that you will not gain skill points from passive tasks like grilling meat at the campfire, though some passive tasks might have skill requirements you need to gain from other active tasks first. see here the skill list. Skill overview :a. Main Skills : Almost every task needs a certain amount of skill and at least one of these skills. :b. Crafts & Trades : Every Craft is defined by a combination of Main Skills. For example an Armorer will need to be trained in Blacksmithing as well as Tailory, while the Weapons Smith will need training only in Blacksmithing. Category:Guides